


City of Stars

by thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar



Series: La La Land/AC AU [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar/pseuds/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar
Summary: Please note that this is supposed to be like a songfic and not me plagiarizing the scene from the actual movie. That is all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is supposed to be like a songfic and not me plagiarizing the scene from the actual movie. That is all.

_City of Stars_  
_Are you shining just for me_  
 _City of Stars_

You tiptoe into the dimly lit room as piano music softly floats towards your ears.

“That’s beautiful. Is that for the play?” You ask as you lean onto the piano. He laughs and you can’t help but crack a smile.

“Unfortunately not, mon amour. Just having a bit of trouble deciding what I want for the piano instrumentation.” Arno answers and you take a seat next to him on the bench. “Having trouble sleeping?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing. I had too much coffee today. Keep going.” You say as you lean against his shoulder.

“Alright then.” He chuckles. “I was thinking of adding lyrics to the song, but I have no idea what to write.”

“Maybe I can help.” You offer and he nods at the idea as he kisses your temple.

“Sounds wonderful. I’ve been sitting here since dinner.” Arno laughs and you laugh along with him.

“No, you definitely need help, darling. Come on, show me what you have.” You laugh as you place your fingers on the keyboard.

_There’s so much that I can’t see_  
_Who knows?_  
 _I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you_

* * *

Arno places a cup of espresso in front of you as he sips on his own coffee.

“Have I ever told you I love you?” He asks casually and you laugh as you drink your own coffee.

“Every single day, darling.” You reply.

“Even on our first date?” Arno inquires and you nod with a wide smile.

“Even then. God, it’s been so long since we went to that little cafe in Paris. I kinda miss it.” You remark and he takes your hand in his.

“Maybe we can go back after the play,” Arno says and you nod.

“That sounds wonderful.” You sigh.

_That now our dreams  
They’ve finally come true_

* * *

“Maybe that should be a G Major arpeggio instead.” You point towards a bar on one of the many pages of sheet music.

“That might work. Can you sing that part with me?” Arno requests and you clear your throat.

“ _There in the bars, and through the smokescreen of the crowded restaurants. It’s love. Yes, all we’re looking for is love from someone else._ ” You sing softly, so as to avoid waking up your neighbors.

“ _A rush._ ” Arno sings in response

“ _A glance._ ”

“ _A touch._ ”

“ _A dance_.”

“ _A look in somebody’s eyes, to light up the skies. To open the world and send it reeling. A voice that says, I’ll be here. And you’ll be alright_.” You sing together and Arno stops playing after that.

“I think that works.” He says after a beat of silence. “I really think that works.”

“That means we’re done.” You state and you look at each other in shock.

“We are.” Arno nods and wipes something off of the keyboard.

“Oh my God.” You exclaim and the two of you hug each other tightly in realization.

“We’re finished,” Arno whispers as he kisses your forehead and you can only smile as the sun fully comes up above the skyline.


End file.
